


Nizak

by Symphony_Hawthorn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean language use, Control, Dark, Dark Allura, Deception, F/M, Langst, Manipulation, Pet name, Re-naming, drunk writing prompt, lance/ allura ish, not a sexual relationship, to be clear Pidge does not die, touch empath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symphony_Hawthorn/pseuds/Symphony_Hawthorn
Summary: " Yie nizak"He couldn't remember when he started introducing himself that way to their allies.He did remember the first time he saw the sharp swipes of colour on her arms.





	Nizak

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of "Deception" From Haraways (Candice)

He wasn't sure when he stopped listening.  

Or more accurately, began too. 

_ "Don't you think it’s a bit weird?"  _

_ "I think you're just jealous" _

The first time the wrist was shown to him he snapped to attention. This was something important; more important than the gossip session they had been having. He had  _ never  _  seen either of their wrists before. The swipe of bioluminescent colour stood out in contrast. The wrist clearly being offered to him.  

_ "It’s a sign of friendship; just press your thumb to it" _

_ "Are you sure?" _

_ "Certain" _

He didn't know when he began to crave the sensation of that touch.  

Alteans were touch empaths.  

No lies between friends is what it meant. 

_ "I can't give you the same..." _

_ "That's okay. You would be surprised what you can tell from a pulse" _

He didn't know when he began to turn to her first when troubled. 

He just knew that she would listen. 

Patiently. 

Carefully. 

_ "Since when do you speak Olkarin?" _

_ "Just something I picked up" _

He didn't know when he stopped sharing. 

Soon he was standing taller, easily taking on the behaviours of other cultures. It worked in the teams favour and Shiro was unbothered by it.  

They stopped asking. 

He felt good. 

He had a thing. 

She would bare her wrist and his fingers would graze upon the electric pulse point.  

She would grasp his in turn; thumb pressing over the vien. 

There were no lies. 

How could there be when they laid themselves bare to each other like this? 

Willfully. 

_ "What does that mean? Ni – Nihe-zack?" _

_ "Nizak" _

He didn't know when the nickname had started. 

_ "Yie nizak" _

_ "Very good!" _

He couldn't remember when he started introducing himself that way to their allies. 

He did remember the first time he saw the sharp swipes of colour on her arms. The Nundin were very strict about their social niceties. He knew this after many late nights of study resting amongst the pillows of the her drawing room. They required each member of Voltron to wear the according banquet dress to celebrate a strong alliance.  

_ "Don't worry my man, just lace it like this! Here let--" _

_ "Nizak, would you help me?" _

_ "Sorry dude. Duty calls!" _

His fingertips grazed over the sharp swipes; electric current singing gently up to his wrists. She was happy and confident. It made him smile.  He had made easy work of the complex lacings required on her arms and together they had spent nearly 20 dobashes choosing the most accentuating accessories.  

She made him sit afterword to brush his hair.  He hadn't had the time to straighten it that day. 

_ "I never knew just how nice your hair was!" _

_ "Well thanks, Yia Lukæ! I--" _

_ "You really should grow it!" _

And so it grew. Hunk asked him about it but he gave no answers.  

His moments with her were private. Between  _ nizak  _ and his  _ Lukæ _

_ "But you hate long hair" _

_ "I wanted to try something new" _

He remembered returning to his room to find pillows made of Altean silk; much like the ones in her drawing room that he loved. 

He knew they talked about him; Pidge and Hunk.  

_ "Ha! That's a good one I should tell--" _

_ "No" _

He snapped rim rod straight. He could tell this moment was as important as the one where she gave him her wrist the first time. 

_ "Nizak... our time together is for us." _

She had pulled down her sleeve then. 

_ "I need to know I can trust you..." _

His cheeks burned with embarrassment then. He pulled her wrist to his cheek. He needed her to know that she had it. 

For a long moment they stayed still. His eyes imploring. Her's searching. The current from her wrist tingling in his jaw. Finally, and for the first time, her thumb gently caressed the zenith of his cheek bone. Just below his eye. Right were the matching scales on her face were. 

She smiled. 

And he was flooded with his relief, and her happiness spilled over into him in a cresting wave; he was swept away. 

After that she let him sleep in her drawing room for the first time.  

She said it made her happy that her  _ nizak _ was close at hand.  

He was happy to oblige.  

They were meeting with the Blade of Marmora. Kolivan had asked them to assist in the reconnecting of the Blade; fractured by need and reformed by it. Pidge and Coran had spent several spilicolian movements.  The leader of the Far Shard was intransigent; she was disquieted at the fate of Kolivan's shard. 

She spoke openly of it and had the backing of her people. 

It was an unfortunate accident on the planet of Flen. Pace, the leader of the Far Shard was crushed in a land slide.  

He could remember handing his  _ Lukæ  _ damaged coms system and the smile that lit up her face.  

That night he rested amongst the pillows of her drawing room. 

The next morning, the members of the Far Shard, distraught over their great leader's unfortunate demise, sought out the guidance of Kolivan, who had maintained his strength in the face of the adversity of the loss of his Shard. 

_ "I'm just saying it's weird how the com went missing" _

_ "The Far Shard operates differently than the Inner Shards do. Maybe they never set it up; or set it up in a weird place." _

_ "How can you be so casual about this?" _

Pidge was always the first to question how him. 

_ "When the quiznak did you get the time to study Nunin culture?" _

_ "And how on Earth is your Altean better than mine?" _

_ "Why, the fuck, do you let her call you nizak? You know what that means?" _

He did. 

He found himself at her side that night.  _ Yia Lukæ.   _ His hair was long enough to braid now. She let his fingers trace the bioluminescent designs on her feet and ankles. His wrists long gone numb from the sensation. Her bliss echoing through him.  

He wore the braids the next day as they infiltrated a Galra ship. His bayard reforming as he cut away at the ear of the ship captain.

Pidge never stopped. The green paladin acted similar to Pace. Too vocal, too charismatic amongst the people. Valued allies that they had gotten for  _ Yia Lukæ.  _

It worried him. 

He loved Pidge. As he loved the others, but  _ Yia Lukæ  _ soothed his worries with a caress of her  thumb over his cheek, the rest of her wrist and brush of her ankle. It was hard but she promised more if he just did this one simple thing.  

It would put the green paladin in her place and all would be at peace. 

It was easy to carry out.  

She let him trace the lines on her back once he brought back her prize.  

In turn she traced matching patterns on his . 


End file.
